Jackknifing has been a problem for the trucking industry for many years, and many systems for solving the problem are available in the prior art. However, these known systems have never come into wide use for reasons which are not completely understood. For one thing, these known systems may be too complex and may not operate as well as desired. The present invention provides a relatively simple and effective anti-jackknifing system.